


Lights and Shadows

by timehaschangedme



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Holding Hands, Hospital beds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Paul waits for Zlatan to wake up after his surgery.





	Lights and Shadows

Between the two of them, it was all about contrasts.  
On the pitch, when they always battled one another, on their everyday life, when they were inseparable. The Swedish and the French. So different and yet, so similar.  
Even there, in that hospital’s room, holding his hand, Paul couldn’t help but think how beautifully and perfectly their skin tones matched and contrasted at the same time, like the Yin and the Yang, the moon and an eclipse.  
_C’est toujours toi_ had said Zlatan once, incredible for someone whose best effort at spoken French was _Vive la France._ Paul, however, took it as the compliment it was meant to be. He had loved him for that.  
And now, seeing where they were, he realised it was also true for him. _C’est toujours toi, le seul pour moi._  
If he closed his eyes, he could still see him falling to the ground as if it was impressed on his eyelids, he could hear the loud thump echoing through the stadium as the God laid on the pitch, unmoving. He remembers running to him, realizing that _that_ hand on his knee meant the end of Zlatan’s season.  
So, he had slept there, on that uncomfortable -to say the least- blue plastic chair, next to him, where he should be. And now, there he was, waiting for him to wake up after his first surgery.  
_C’mon, open your eyes._ He tried to wake him with the sheer force of his will.  
_Open your eyes and see me. Smile, like you do when there’s something you want from me._  
Smile like you do when you know you’re one step away from getting it.   
He looked at their hands, their fingers intertwined on the bed. Black and white in a hold, a firm grip on life and hope. Their own contrast.  
Paul smiled as Zlatan began to stir.  
“About damn time” he commented offhandedly, “I was just thinking that your fat ass would have never woken up”  
Zlatan grinned, blinking slowly “Nah, I don’t believe you. You would have missed my ass too much. And I’m not _fat._ You are”  
“Well, if you continue to stay in bed, you will be” retorted Paul, a glint in his eyes.  
“You’re right, maybe I should sit in your lap. Making you my personal wheelchair for the rest of your short life” Zlatan definitely knew where he was going, if his smile was anything to go by. The provocation, however, left Paul confused enough to ask “Why short?”  
“Because you will collapse under the weight of my fat ass” was the solemn answer.  
“Oh my god” Paul gave up, laughing like a madman, soon followed by Zlatan.  
After them both had calmed down, Paul looked at him straight in the eyes and confessed “I love you so much. Please don’t do anything stupid like this ever again”  
“I love you too” was Zlatan's answer. The Swedish then tilted his head and Paul, knowing his body language, shifted until their lips met with a smack, in a brief but intense kiss.  
Now that he was up, the worst was behind them. Relief washed over him in waves.  
_Only good things from now on._

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo/comment if you like!!


End file.
